starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Arcanix Holocron
Created by the Defel Darksider, Sivter, the Arcanix Holocron - named for being constructed on the planet Arcanix - contains the full knowledge and experiences of three powerful Darksiders: Sorij Xor, Dragon Masque, and Sivter himself. The holocron's existence is currently known about by only two people other than Sivter: Raii Meriaz and Razor. The holocron is unique in many ways. It was carefully constructed by Sivter using Sith alchemy to make it highly resistant to damage or tampering in any form. Instead of the standard black crystal used in the construction of most other Sith holocrons, Sivter installed a specially cut Korriban Crystal to power it. He then went a step further and integrated it with the technology he had found on Chisas that allowed mechanical objects to access the Force. This allows the hologram gatekeepers to appear to be able to use the Dark Side and gives the holocron itself a strong aura in the Dark Side, which it can use to tempt the unwary to try and unlock its secrets. While it can project the usual small-scale replica of a gatekeeper familiar to most holocrons, it can also project lifesized versions of the gatekeepers. In either case, these projections are not the usual blue-tinted holograms and are instead perfect recreations of the gatekeepers as they appeared in life. Finally, the Arcanix Holocron has the ability to record more knowledge and even add more gatekeepers. =Gatekeepers= The Arcanix Holocron technically has three gatekeepers, but interestingly the one patterned after Sivter already has the full knowledge and memories of the other two since that same was true of Sivter when he constructed the holocron, making the other two somewhat extraneous. It’s currently unknown why Sivter would create the other two gatekeepers, but most believe there was a reason behind it besides just being thorough. Another unique feature of the Arcanix Holocron gatekeepers is that they are far more than simple visual representations of the knowledge they represent. The simulacra interact like the beings they were in life thanks to Sivter’s perfect memory which remembered everything down to the smallest detail when his cognitive network was copied to create the gatekeepers. They are more like true artificial intelligences, able to refuse requests, learn, and think on their own. Sivter The most prominent gatekeeper is the one patterned after the Dark Master of the Cult of Shadow himself, the Defel known as Sivter. Apart from knowing everything the other two gatekeepers know, Sivter has an extensive knowledge of his own, including several original techniques he devised himself. Among the abilities that can only be learned from him in the holocron are: Blood Bond, Confined Dark Force Storm, Darkness, Dark Side Tendrils, Force Memnis, Force Storm, Mental Clone, Mind Twist, Pain Spike, and Spirit Absorption. He can also instruct on a whole host of other powers that aren't unique to him, such as Drain Knowledge, Force Cloak, and Force Concealment. Additionally, Sivter can teach esoteric uses for established Force powers, such as his noted ability to control Force Lightning or how to coat an object in a Spear Of Midnight Black. He can teach both the biological and material aspects of Sith Alchemy. Aside from general knowledge, notable subjects include the creation of Arc Ghouls and Corrupters; the creation and applications for Korriban Crystals; extensive information about the Schrai (including how to link to their hive mind), and how to give mechanical objects access to the Force such as the ''Eradicator''-class Droid. Finally, Sivter has a wealth of information not easily found elsewhere, such as being able to give the coordinates to lost worlds like Chisas and Maedes and produce the entirety of the Dark Side Compendium. Dragon Masque Sorij Xor Sorij Xor’s contributions to the Arcanix Holocron provide valuable knowledge and insight on the ancient Sith Empire during the time of the Great Hyperspace War. As such he knows many techniques in Sith Magic and Sith Alchemy that are thought to be lost in modern times. His proficiency in Sith Magic includes such spells as Summon Darkness, Summon Fear, Spell of Concealment, Aura of Uneasiness, Force Blast, and his most practiced spell: Illusion. Like Dragon Masque, he also knows how to transfer his essence. Finally, Xor has knowledge about how to create and use Sith Runes. Xor’s knowledge of Sith Alchemy centers more on the non-organic side of the discipline, which includes the creation of holocrons, Sith amulets, and other objects of great power. Category:Cult of ShadowCategory:Halomek Category:Holocrons